


All Tied Up

by somewriter



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, hiiiii i'm back, i'll be honest there are some fairly dirty petnames in this fic, like a lot of it, part two coming soon ;), this is honestly quite filthy so, tom hiddleston has a filthy mouth, tom hiddleston tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewriter/pseuds/somewriter
Summary: Tom Hiddleston has his hands tied above his head, and he's on your bed. Everything is consensual, and very hot.That's it, that's the fic





	All Tied Up

Tom’s laid out on your bed, arms up above his head. His lean, muscular biceps flex around his face, as he pulls on the tie that binds his hands together. The only sound in the room is your breathing and his, and it’s impossible to tell whose is heavier, more strung out, more desperate.

‘You can make this stop at any time, OK? You say stop, and this tie comes off,’ you remind him, running one of your hands over his bound ones for emphasis.

He smiles up at you with a breathy laugh and a shake of the head as if to say ‘why the fuck would I want this to stop?’ but still nods in assent when you sit back on your heels, waiting for his reply.

Your gaze travels down from his bound hands to his eyes, which are completely blown with desire and need. His golden curls are tousled, and the hairs around his hairline are matted down with sweat. You lean over from your position right next to him to kiss and wipe away the dampness here as he writhes under your touch, trying to gain contact with your body, your hands, _anything_, and you can’t help it when you break out into a smile against his skin.

‘You look _so_ fucking good like this’ you breathe.

He chuckles slightly, ‘oh you think so, do you?’

You’ve played out lots of scenarios together before, but _not_ one where he’s totally at your mercy like this. In fact, it’s usually the other way around.

‘Mmmm, I really do’ you hum, as your eyes travel farther down, looking at his lips which are just slightly puffy and shiny from kissing you just moments ago. He licks them over and over as he takes in air to try to steady himself. You run the tip of your index finger over his lips, feeling their heat, their lovely plumpness, before moving your hand down. Your fingers trail over his jawline, which is peppered with rough stubble, down his neck to his chest. You run your fingers through the wiry blonde hairs here before ghosting your fingers over his nipples. He _likes_ that, breathing faster and heavier now, pushing his chest up towards your barely-there touch so that your fingertips make firmer contact with his sensitive skin. You lick a flat stripe across one nipple, and he throws his head back while rolling his hips up into nothing.

‘Is that good, Tom?’ you ask cheekily, your core aching at the sight.

‘Yes,’ he exhales. ‘More.’

‘Like this?’ You take the sensitive skin between your teeth and tug lightly, before sucking it into your mouth.

‘Fuck, yes. Just like that, darling.’

You give his other nipple the same treatment, licking, nipping, sucking, while rolling the other one between your fingers. Your mouth wanders further down to suck the skin just below his left pec, leaving behind a mottled purple mark, which you then soothe with licks and kisses.

Now Tom’s hips are rolling rhythmically against the air and he’s moaning and cursing in that low, needy tone that you love. He’s desperate to break his hands free of his tie, to guide you to his cock, to make you swallow him down, and you know it, just from the dark look that crosses his face when you look up at him. His hands grip onto his tie ‘til his knuckles are white, but he doesn’t move his arms. You haven’t given his cock any attention yet, and when you look down, you see it hanging long and heavy against his stomach, leaking precum in a steady stream. It’s your turn to curse, letting out a strangled ‘_fuck_,’ before shuffling down the bed. Keeping your grip loose and your movements slow, you _finally_ take him in your hand, and he _finally_ has the contact he’s been craving for the last half hour. Using your thumb, you spread some of the sticky liquid that’s gathered on the head of his cock down his shaft. Keeping your hand moving over him in this torturously slow way, you then lean across his body, your face a mere inch above his abs, breathing hot air onto his skin, before starting to lap up the precum that had pooled there earlier. He looks down at you like he wants to fucking devour you, his taut stomach muscles quivering and tensing under your tongue, his hips grinding rhythmically up and down, up and down. But still he keeps his arms raised above his head, hanging onto his tie like his life depends on it.

‘God you taste _so good_, Tom,’ you purr between licks, letting him see his precum gathered on your tongue before you swallow it down.

In that instant you can feel more of it blurting from his cock onto your hand, and the sound of your hand moving over him becomes more pronounced, wetter, filthier. It emboldens you to take it further, so without taking your eyes off him, you suck the tip of his dick into your mouth, and he groans so deep and low it comes out more like a growl. How far can you take this, you wonder?

‘You like that, don’t you, Tom? When I’m your _good little cockslut_, taking your_ big dick_ in my mouth and making you feel _so good_?’ Your hand doesn’t stop moving over him the entire time you whisper these filthy words, and your other hand travels up his body to toy with his nipples. Your mouth is back on him as soon as the words are out of your mouth, working further down his shaft as far as you can take him.

‘You know I like it, my _good little cockslut_,’ Tom replies with a stuttering breath, using the name you just gave yourself moments ago. ‘And I think you like it too, don’t you darling?’ He enquires, holding on to some tiny semblance of comportment and control to just get the sentence out because he is _right_ on that fucking edge. He’s looking down at you, at your hips as they roll against nothing but the air; it’s only then that you realised your action, and you wonder how long you’ve been doing this. Your mouth pulls of him with a wet pop and you’re both breathing heavy and fast.

‘Do you want to watch me fuck myself with my fingers?’ you ask, still using your hand to jerk him off. ‘God yes,’ he replies quickly. Then, after a measured breath he quips with his characteristic grin, ‘I would _love_ to do it for you, but I’m, ah, a little tied up right now.’ You both hum low chuckles before you move your hand down to your clit, at which point your sounds both turn to deep groans.

You haven’t been touched yet at all, and this new stimulation makes your swollen, slippery clit practically jump to attention. Facing Tom with your knees spread on the bed so he has the best possible view, your hips grind forward into your own hand. Your fingers dip towards your entrance which is dripping and relaxed with desire, only to swirl them back up to your clit. Tom watches all of this, wishing it was his hands, his mouth, his cock right there between your legs, and he aches in the best possible way as he watches your fingers work over both himself and you. When you push two fingers deep inside yourself and he hears the squelch of your pussy and the increasingly frantic moans that fall from your lips, he’s just about driven out of his mind.

He calls out your name with a strangled cry and you make everything stop for a second. You ask what he wants, and he takes a moment to lick his lips and to regulate his breathing, although he doesn’t manage to calm himself down as much as he would have liked.

‘I want you to keep doing that, keep your fingers nice and deep in that tight little snatch of yours, _and_ I want you to blow me at the same time. Can you be a _good girl_, and do that for me, darling?’

You smile and start your fingers moving in and out of yourself again, and kiss the head of his cock before sliding your lips further down his shaft, licking and sucking _just_ how you know he likes it. Your other hand comes down to massage his balls while you blow him, and he throws his head back against his pillow, praising his _good girl_ for making him feel _so good_. You’re almost right on that edge with him, and your thighs start to tremble. He sees this, and knows you so well, that you’ll need something a little more to tip you over into your orgasm, and he’s just _dying_ to see you come like this. He decides to use his mouth in a different way to usual to make it happen.

‘My _little cockslut_ looks _so pretty_ with her lips wrapped around my cock,’ he grunts out, fucking shallowly into your mouth, using words to get you there. You groan and simultaneously suck him down deeper and harder, and fuck against your hand a little more urgently, and he knows you’re well on your way now as the sloppy sounds of your mouth and your pussy fill the room.

‘So fucking good, watching you fuck yourself like that, I bet you’re just dying to come, aren’t you?’ He doesn’t even wait for an answer, but takes note of your moans and erratic movements, knowing you’re mere seconds away. Your intention was to make _him_ come tonight, bound up so prettily for you, but it seems he has other ideas.

‘Darling, I want to see you come; want to see you come _while you blow me_. Can you do that for me?’ He asks, in a tone more desperate and pleading than he’d intended.

‘I want to feel that pretty mouth scream around me. Want to know that that pussy is _good and wet_ for me to fuck later, and believe me, I’m going to fuck you so slow and so hard you’ll be _begging_ for it.’

Jesus Christ, this man and his mouth; he knows _precisely_ how to get you worked up. And that promise of a slow, hard fuck that will have you _begging for it_, is enough to tip you over the edge, your quaking thighs spreading and almost buckling beneath you, your hand becoming almost still against your sex because it’s all j_ust too much_. Just like he wanted, you scream around his cock as your orgasm rips through you, burning almost painfully in your centre. Somehow this all doesn’t stop you from continuing to blow him, and that combined with the vibrations of your scream and the way it makes you take more of him in your mouth is finally what brings him to orgasm. His body shakes and undulates under you while he curses and calls your name, and you keep sucking, taking everything he gives you until the very last drop of come is licked away and swallowed. When you manage to pull your mouth off him, you crawl up his still trembling body and pull his face towards yours. He sees a small smattering of his come at the side of your mouth and wishes he had his hands free so he could dip his finger in it and have you suck it clean for him. Instead, still on a post-orgasmic high, he licks it with his tongue without thinking and feeds it to you that way, and you moan into each other’s mouths greedy for more.

You untie his hands and bring them down gently by his side, massaging his arms and shoulders to bring blood and life back into them.

‘Does that feel OK?’ you ask.

He brings a hand up to one of your breasts, caressing across your nipple, and your back instantly arches into him.

‘More than OK, darling,’ he replies. ‘In fact, I think it’s your turn now, don’t you?’

To be continued… (insert innocent angel emoji here)


End file.
